


Together

by Naxa1818



Series: Hold On [4]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Blacksmith Iron Man - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxa1818/pseuds/Naxa1818
Summary: After wearing a semi-revealing blacksmith outfit in the cold weather Tony gets sick a few days before Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113763) by [Celeste_030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030)



> Once I unlocked Blacksmith Iron Man I realized I needed to put it in a fic. So I came up with this little idea. Also, sorry for two sick fics in a row. It just kinda worked out that way.
> 
> Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

 

“Have fun, Buck.” Steve grabbed Bucky for a quick embrace. “Tell Natasha goodbye. I’ll see you guys when you get back.”

“I’ll make sure to tell her,” Bucky said, and pulled away from Steve. “You sure you don’t want to come?”

“Nah, I want to stay here.”

Bucky grinned. “Cause of Tony?”

Steve could feel the heat in his cheeks. He knew he was blushing, but he couldn’t help but smile. “Multiple reasons.” Steve coughed. “Tony just happens to be the best one.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Natasha was right. You two are disgustingly perfect for each other.”

Steve chuckled. “Well, I don’t have anywhere to go and Tony doesn’t want to go home to an empty mansion. It’ll be nice to spend Christmas together.”

“Did you end up finding a present for him? I know you were stressing about that,” Bucky asked.

Steve shuffled back and forth on his feet. “I got him a few things. Not sure if he’ll like what I got, but I hope he will.” Steve was nervous just thinking about presents for Tony. He wanted to do something special, but there wasn’t much he could give.

“Don’t worry, Steve. He’ll love whatever you give him.”

“Thanks, Buck.”

“And you’ll have the whole campus to yourselves almost. Most people are already gone for the break.” Bucky’s phone chimed and he pulled it from his pocket. “That would be Natasha. She’s ready to go. I’ll call you later.”

“Alright, Buck. Have fun.”

Steve watched Bucky disappear inside the Quinjet Hanger. Natasha must have been on board already. Being close to Fury had great perks, like being able to take the Quinjet on a short holiday vacation to Russia.

Steve made his way to Stark Tower knowing that Tony would most likely be there in his workshop. He had talked to him earlier on the phone, and apparently Tony was working on his newest masterpiece. When Steve asked Tony about it, he had said it was a surprise. He told Steve he would love it, which only made Steve all the more curious as to what it could be.

It was a few days before Christmas, and most people had already left campus. Steve had wondered what Tony was going to do for Christmas, if he was going away or if he would ask Steve to come with him, but Tony ended up wanting to stay on campus with Steve. All his family was gone. Everyone from his past except for Bucky, which he was grateful for, and although he had many friends in the future, he really just wanted to spend time with Tony.

Once Steve got to Stark Tower he made his way to the elevator and asked Jarvis to take him to the workshop. The elevator door opened and Tony was nowhere in sight.

“Tony?” Steve called.

“Yeah!” Tony yelled back. “One second!”

As Steve waited for Tony to get out of the bathroom he looked at the mess of things scattered across the table in the middle of the workshop. Tools were all over the place along with a few different gauntlets Tony must have been working on for his Iron Man suit. Steve noted multiple pieces of paper with designs on them for some kind of outfit. Steve wasn’t sure what it was exactly.

The bathroom door opened. “Hey Tony,” He turned in Tony’s direction with a question on his tongue. “What is—”

He stopped midsentence. Tony stood a few feet away from Steve with a huge grin on his face.

“What do you think?” Tony asked.

Steve stared at Tony with his mouth open. He was wearing a new outfit and Steve was finding it hard to really determine what it was. He wore black boots that matched his gauntlet on his right arm. He had dark brown pants that connected to three belt buckles that went to his lower stomach. There were four leather straps that connected to his arc reactor. Everything else from the waist up was exposed showing off just how toned and muscular Tony really was.

Steve knew Tony had muscles underneath his clothes. He could always feel them when they hugged, and sure, Steve had seen Tony in a bathing suit before, and his eyes had lingered on his body a little bit then, but this outfit really brought out Tony’s frame.

“What is it?” Steve croaked, finally managing to speak instead of stare.

“I’m a blacksmith!” Tony smiled and put his hands on his hips in pure admiration of his own work.

“That was my second guess.”

Tony’s eyebrow quirked up. “What was your first guess?”

_Something inappropriate,_ Steve thought. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Oh, come on!” Tony begged. “I want to know.”

“No.” Steve was determined not to reveal his, well, _naughty_ thoughts. That was really the only way he could describe them. He was blushing and hot all of a sudden. He could feel the heat radiating in his cheeks and body. “Why are you wearing a blacksmith outfit?”

“I saw Odin the other day when he came to escort Thor back home for their own holiday. He mentioned he needed a blacksmith and I offered to help,” Tony explained, proudly.

Steve smiled warmly at Tony. He was always so considerate and eager to help others. One of the many things Steve loved about him. “That’s great, Tony. Did…Odin ask you to make this?”

Tony scrunched up his face in disgust. “No. I made it cause I wanted to get into the spirit of things. Embrace my inner blacksmith so to speak.”

“Oh, good,” Steve sighed in relief.

“Do…you not like it?” Tony asked.

Steve could see the dread in Tony’s eyes. As if Tony could have disappointed him. “Of course I like it!” Steve quickly replied not wanting Tony to get ahead of himself and start having dark thoughts. _I like it a lot more than you think,_ he thought. “I just….you do realize how cold it is outside? I don’t want you to catch pneumonia.”

Tony immediately perked up. The potential gloom that Steve had seen in his eyes just moments ago was gone. Tony rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Steve, and Steve happily hugged him back.

“I won’t get sick and if I do it’ll totally be worth it.”

Steve sighed. “Tony. I don’t want you to get sick.”

Tony snuggled closer, burying his face against Steve’s shoulder. Steve could feel Tony’s hot breath on his skin and it made him shiver.

“If I get sick I’ll have you to take care of me, right?”

“Of course I will,” Steve whispered in his ear.

“Good,” Tony pulled back and smiled. “Cause I have some work to do!”

 

* * *

  

“Steeeeeve,” Tony whined. “It wasn’t worth it.”

Steve chuckled as he made his way to Tony with a bowl of warm soup in his hands. Tony was in his bed, propped up by multiple pillows. His cheeks and nose were bright red.

“I’m not sure what you expected to happen by making weapons in freezing cold weather.” He sat on the edge of the bed, still holding the soup. “For hours, Tony.”

“I didn’t know it had been five hours by the time you picked me up and dragged me away,” Tony replied. His nose was stuffed up. Steve could tell just by how his voiced changed.

“I hadn’t realized you had been out there that long until Jarvis notified me.” Steve sighed. He should have been paying attention. He had been in the tower waiting for Tony to return, but decorating the tower as a surprise had immensely distracted him. “Otherwise I would have dragged you back hours sooner.”

“You decorated the living room,” Tony whispered.

“Do you like it?” Steve asked.

“Of course I do,” Tony frowned. “I’m sorry, Steve.”

“Sorry? What on earth are you apologizing for?”

Tony looked down at the soup then at his hands. Steve didn’t know what he could possibly be sorry for. He had been helping Odin of his own choice and got sick because of it. True, he shouldn’t have been wearing a revealing outfit in the cold, but there was no reason for him to apologize.

“We were supposed to decorate the tree together tonight. Now I feel so sick I don’t even want to move.”

Steve stared at him, surprised. “Tony.” Steve grabbed his hand. “We can decorate the tree when you’re feeling better. You don’t have to apologize for that.”

“I was looking forward to it. I never got to do that with my dad. It usually was just with my mom and Jarvis but,” he looked up at Steve. “I was so happy when you suggested it. That we could do that together.”

Steve smiled softly and squeezed Tony’s hand. “We can still do that. You’re going to drink this soup and get some rest. Then you’ll be as good as new and we’ll decorate the tree.”

Tony smiled. “I’m really glad you didn’t leave campus.”

Steve turned and set the bowl of soup on the nightstand. He moved closer to Tony and kissed his forehead. “No chance I was leaving you.”

Tony chuckled. “Neither of us really have family to go home to. It’s weird to think about, but at least we have each other.”

“Exactly.” Steve reached for the soup and was still slightly hot. “This has cooled down enough for you to eat, I think.”

Tony took the soup from Steve and set it on his lap. “Thank you, Steve. Maybe next year you could come home to the mansion with me?”

“Of course. I'd like that." Steve smiled. "Now. There’s plenty of leftover Gatorade from when you bought tons of it from when I was sick. What flavor do you want? I’ll go get you one.”

“Get me one of the blue ones.” Tony took a sip of his soup. “Weird to think you were little Steve and sick only two weeks ago.”

“I know. Felt like a dream, really,” Steve said as he left the room to get Tony’s Gatorade.

 

* * *

 

  

Once Tony finished his soup and had taken his medicine, Steve removed some of the pillows so Tony could lay down.

“Will you stay here with me?” Tony asked.

“I didn't plan on leaving.” Steve was already taking his shoes off and shrugging off his jacket. “Mind if I join you?”

Tony’s eyes widened. Steve grinned; proud that he caught Tony off guard. Having Tony be there with him when he was deserumed helped him so much. He wanted to do the same for Tony. He also just loved waking up with Tony next to him.

“Yeah,” Tony smiled.

Steve got under the covers and Tony immediately cuddled up against him with his head on Steve’s chest.

“Hmm. This is great. You’re so warm.”

Steve put his arm around Tony, holding him close. “Feeling any better?”

“A little. Hopefully by morning I’ll be good to go and then we can decorate the tree.”

“Sounds perfect to me. Get some sleep. I’ll be here if you wake up and need anything.” Steve kissed his forehead.

“Then we can put our gifts under the tree."

"Yeah," Steve said. "I got a few things for you."  _And I painted a picture for you that I hope you'll like,_ Steve thought. "I hope you like what I got you."

"Hmm. I'm sure I'll love whatever you get me," Tony mumbled as he started to drift off.

It wasn’t long before Tony was asleep. He was lightly snoring because of his stuffy nose, and he was drooling on Steve’s shirt. It warmed his heart that Tony was so content with him. He loved seeing Tony so relaxed and happy.

“I love you,” Steve whispered. He had never said it out loud and neither had Tony. He was a little frightened that it might scary Tony off. He sighed when he realized how stupid that sounded.  _I'll tell him soon. He deserves to know,_ Steve thought.

 Whether or not Tony was better by Christmas to decorate the tree was still unknown. All Steve cared about was that they shared it together.


End file.
